deadoralivefandomcom-20200222-history
Dead or Alive 6/Fighting quotes
This article lists all of the quotes spoken by the playable characters when fighting in Dead or Alive 6. Ayane Pre-fight quotes *''"This is your chance to run away."'' *''"Let's see how strong you are."'' *''"This is for real, Kasumi!"'' (against Kasumi) *''"You're nothing."'' (against Kasumi) *''"Master Hayate! Let's start!"'' (against Hayate) *''"Master Ryu! Here I go!"'' (against Hayabusa) *''"I will overcome my past!"'' (against Raidou) *''"I've heard a lot about how strong you are."'' (against Kula, Mai, or Momiji) Taunts *"Don't make me laugh." ( ) *"You idiot." ( ) *"Is that the best you can do?" ( ) *"Hmph!" ( ) *"Loser!" ( ) *"How boring." ( ) During Battle *''"Prepare yourself!"'' (during the final hit of her Fatal Rush with Break Gauge at 100%) *''"Dato Ban On Basarada Tou! Nam!"'' (when performing her Break Blow) *''"I can read you like a book."'' (when performing her Break Hold) Victory Quotes *''"Wow, you were acting all tough at the beginning. What happened?"'' *''"Thank you for fighting me."'' (after defeating Hayate or Hayabusa) *''"You just never shut up."'' (after defeating Jann Lee) *''"Sorry I missed your "lovely" singing..."'' (after defeating Helena) Bass Armstrong Pre-fight quotes * "Thanks for coming! Now, fight me!" * "Tina! Papa is your opponent!" (against Tina) * "Come on! Let's do this!" * "So you just jump in here? Oh, I love it!" (against Kula or Mai) Taunts *''"IIIIIT'S SHOWTIME!"'' *''"Come on!"'' *''"TINA!"'' (against Tina) During Battle *''"Muscle!"'' (when performing his Fatal Rush) *''"Here I go!"'' (during the final hit of his Fatal Rush with Break Gauge at 100%) *''"I'm gonna bust you up!"'' (when performing his Break Blow) *''"I won't take it easy on you!"'' (when performing his Break Blow) *''"No way, José!"'' (when performing his Break Hold) *''"Fire!"'' ( , and ) *''"Useless!"'' ( , and (to a knocked-down foe's head, facing up)) *''"I'm done with you!"'' ( • • ) *''"Pathetic!"'' ( (against a mid punch), and (to a knocked-down foe's side, facing up) *''"One more shot!"'' ( (behind a foe, Counter Strike or Hi Counter Strike)) *''"Get up, you lazy bum!"'' ( (to a knocked-down foe's head, facing down)) *''"And again!"'' ( (to a knocked-down foe's side, facing down)) *''"Get up!"'' ( (to a knocked-down foe's feet, facing up)) *''"Take this!"'' ( ) Victory Quotes * "Yea-yea-yea-yea! This is MUSCLE!" * "I am a champion!" Bayman Pre-fight quotes * "I'll end this quickly." * "I have no intention to partake in your games." (against Christie) * "You, huh? Fine." ''(against Helena) * ''"Another Ninja?" (against Kasumi, Ayane, Hayate, Hayabusa, or Momiji) * "You're a bad child. I will make you see it." (against NiCO) * "If you think this will be child's play, think again." (against Kula or Mai) Taunts *''"I'll kill you!"'' *''"Bingo!"'' *''"Good luck."'' During Battle *''"You're not getting away!"'' (when performing his Break Blow) *''"Check. HYAH!"'' (when performing his Break Blow) *''"I have you now!"'' (when performing his Break Hold) *''"You're wide open!"'' (when performing an expert hold) *''"Do you like pain?"'' ( (in water)) *''"I'll put you out of your misery!"'' ( • (to a knocked-down foe's head, facing down)) Victory Quotes * "Is that all you got? Come back when you´re strong enough to matter!" * "This is a cruel inhuman killer?" (after defeating Christie) * "Sorry, miss. This is my job." (after defeating Helena) Brad Wong Pre-fight quotes * "Huh? It's the time already? Well, then I'd better get going." * "Down the hatch!" * "Hey! Eliot! Make me something to eat!" (against Eliot) * "...Ugh! Ke-he-he. So, do you like to drink?" (against Kula or Mai) Taunts * *Laughs*. * *Hic!* *''"One for the road!"'' During Battle *''"This way!"'' (during his Side Attack) *''"How 'bout this?"'' (when performing his Break Blow) Victory Quotes * "Cheers! Cheers!" Christie Pre-fight quotes * "I'll play with you. Until you break!" * "You're an assassin. Leave your humanity behind." (against Bayman) * "You grew up nicely, didn't you? My lady. (against Helena) * "*Chuckle*... You won't have time to feel bored." (against Rig) * "Isn't it time for your nap, boy?" (against Eliot) * "Are you lost? Hell is this way." (against Kula or Mai) Taunts *''"♪Farewell.♪"'' ( ) *''"Come over here."'' ( ) During Battle *''"Take this!"'' (when performing her Fatal Rush) *''"Let me hear your cries."'' (when performing her Break Blow) *''"Are you ready for this?"'' (when performing her Break Blow) *''"Don't push your luck!"'' (when performing her Break Hold) *''"Cower, fool!"'' ( ) Victory Quotes * "Feeling disheartened? I'll make you cry some more." * "*Giggle*... Are you getting old?" (after defeating Bayman) * "You have to do better than that, My lady. You have to make it fun for me." (after defeating Helena) * "What's wrong? Don't you have a few more fun tricks to show me?" (after defeating NiCO) Diego Pre-fight quotes *''"I have no time for games. Come at me with everything you've got."'' *''"A ninja? A real ninja? Well, show me."'' (against Kasumi, Ayane, Hayate, Hayabusa or Momiji) *''"Damn it. If it's not one weirdo, it's another."'' (against Rig or Zack) *''"Such a famous person is my opponent? Nice."'' (against Kula or Mai) *''"What I need is strength! Not some stupid title!"'' Taunts *''"What's wrong? Is that all you've got?"'' ( ) During Battle *''"Heh. Heh!"'' (while idle) *''"Here!"'' (when performing his Fatal Rush) *''"It's time!"'' (final hit of his Fatal Rush with Break Gauge at 100%) *''"Well, have a load of...THIS!"'' (when performing his Break Blow) *''"Not a chance!"'' (when performing his Break Hold) *''"You're done!"'' ( ) *''"Done with you!"'' ( (with back to a foe), and (to a crouching foe)) *''"Sorry 'bout this! ( ) *''"Attack!"'' ( (behind a crouching foe)) Victory Quotes *''"Keep 'em coming! I'll take them all!"'' *''"How's that!? I ain't gonna lose."'' Eliot Pre-fight quotes * "Please. Give it your all!" * "Get a hold of yourself already!" (against Brad Wong) * "You reek of alcohol." (against Brad Wong) * "I am happy to have this opportunity to fight you!" (against Kula or Mai) Taunts *''"Quit fooling around!"'' *''"Please fight!"'' *''"I am SO gonna win."'' During Battle *''"Straight... Flash Cut Burst! "'' (when performing his Break Blow) *''"I know your moves!"'' (when performing his Break Hold) *''"No mercy!"'' ( against a mid punch) *''"Too easy!"'' ( to a foe's back (during Bear Stance)) *''"You're mine!"'' ( against a mid punch or kick, during Bear Stance) Victory Quotes * "My fists only gets stronger with age!" Hayate Pre-fight quotes *''"I will finish this, nothing personal."'' *''"This won't take long."'' *''"Let´s see if you can stop me!"'' (against Kasumi) *''"Ryu! Show me your true power!"'' (against Hayabusa) *''"Hitomi... I will not go easy on you."'' (against Hitomi) *''"Let us end this here!"'' (against Raidou) *''"You have come. Now fight me!"'' (against Kula or Mai) Taunts *''"That's enough!"'' *''"Pitiful."'' *''"Prepare!"'' *''"You could never defeat me."'' During Battle *''"Prepare!"'' (when performing his Break Blow, and during (against a mid kick)) *''"It's over!"'' (when performing his Break Blow) *''"Not today!"'' (when performing his Break Hold) Victory Quotes *''"I can hear the wind crying."'' *''"You brought your evil back with you. Unforgivable."'' (after defeating Raidou) Helena Douglas Pre-fight quotes *''"I cannot lose this fight."'' *''"There is no need to take it easy on me, Marie! Now come."'' (against Marie Rose) *''"There is nothing here for you."'' (against Christie) *''"Zack! We're going to do this!"'' (against Zack) *''"So you decided to join us here. Interesting!"'' (against Kula, Mai or Momiji) Taunts *''"Oh dear..."'' ( ) *''"Is that your best?"'' ( ) *''"You're so careless."'' ( ) *''"Come here!"'' ( ) During Battle *''"There!"'' (when performing her Fatal Rush) *''"Let's go!"'' (final hit of her Fatal Rush with Break Gauge at 100%) *''"Are you ready?"'' (when performing her Break Blow) Victory Quotes *''"Yes... This is the melody."'' *''"I have no time for games."'' (after defeating Zack) *''"You. Are you still after me?"'' (after defeating Christie) *''"You're quite annoying."'' (after defeating Jann Lee) Hitomi Pre-fight quotes * "I will give it my all! Let's start!" * "This will be a real fight, Hayate!" (against Hayate) * "Right! I will fight you!" (against Leifang) * "Osu!" * "Please test your skills against mine!" (against Kula or Mai) Taunts *"Sei!" ( ) *"Yeah!" ( ) *"Here I come!" ( ) *"Rawr!" ( ) During Battle *''"Let's end this!"'' (during the final hit of her Fatal Rush with Break Gauge at 100%) *''"Power Hit...HYAH!"'' (when performing her Break Blow) Victory Quotes * "How was my fighting? Want to do it again?" * "My fists are on fire!" Honoka Pre-fight quotes *''"Alright! I will do my best!"'' *''"I'm giving this all I've got!"'' *''"Marie! Here I go!"'' (against Marie Rose) *''"Umm... I will do the best I can."'' (against Raidou) *''"You look strong... But I will do my best!"'' (against Kula or Mai) Taunts *"Rock, paper, scissors!" ( • / / ) *"Alright!" ( ) *"That feels good." ( ) *"I'm sorry!" ( ) *"Hey, now I'm mad." ( • ) *"Fire! Just kidding!" ( (during Burning Soul) During Battle *''"Not holding back! Fire!"'' (when performing her Break Blow) *''"This is gonna be hot!"'' (when performing her Break Blow) *''"Special Move!"'' (when performing her Break Blow) *''"Fire!"'' (when entering the Burning Soul stance, , and ) *''"Here I come!"'' ( (while running)) *''"Hey, hey!"'' ( (while ducking)) *''"Burst!"'' ( ) *''Too slow!"'' ( (to a knocked-down foe)) *''"Ouch!"'' (while taking damage) Victory quotes *''"Yay! What? Does it really hurt that much?"'' *''"Promise me... you won't tell anyone."'' Jann Lee Pre-fight quotes *''"Looks fun. Give it your all!"'' *''"You can call on me anytime!"'' (against Leifang) Taunts *''"Try to hit me!"'' During Battle *''"Too slow!"'' (when performing his Break Hold) Victory Quotes *''"Can't anyone here beat me?"'' *''"Every fight ends the same."'' (after defeating Leifang) Kasumi Pre-fight quotes *''"In the name of Mugen Tenshin."'' *''"We settle this!"'' *''"Ayane? Why?"'' (against Ayane) *''"Brother? Why?"'' (against Hayate) *''"Please! Let me go!"'' (against Hayabusa) *''"I shall... destroy you!"'' (against Raidou) *''"You are my...opponent?"'' (against Kula, Mai or Momiji) Taunts * "Sorry..." ( ) * "Give up!" ( ) * "No way." ( ) During Battle *''"There!"(when performing her Fatal Rush) *"This is it!"'' (during the final hit of her Fatal Rush with Break Gauge at 100%) *''"I shall end it!"'' (when performing her Break Blow) *''"Special Art!"'' (when performing her Break Blow) * "I see that!" (when performing her Break Hold) * "Come on!" ( (against a mid kick)) Victory Quotes *''"I will fight on."'' *''"This is Mugen Tenshin!"'' *''"You will never defeat me."'' Kokoro Pre-fight quotes *''"Behold my Ba Ji dance!"'' *''"It's so nice to meet you!"'' *''"I will not make it easy, even for you, Helena."'' (against Helena) *''"Aren't you... Oh! I'm looking forward to this!"'' (against Kula, Mai or Momiji) Taunts *''*Giggles*.'' ( ) *''"I'm so sorry."'' ( ) *''"It's not over yet."'' ( ) During Battle *''"Let's go!"'' (when performing her Fatal Rush) *"It's time!" (during the final hit of her Fatal Rush with Break Gauge at 100%) * "Baji quan!" (when performing her Break Blow) * "Let's do it!" (when performing her Break Blow) *''"Too bad for you!"'' (when performing her Break Hold) *''"Take this!"'' ( (behind a crouching foe)) Victory Quotes * "That was truly a beautiful dance. Thank you!" Kula Diamond Pre-fight quotes *''"Let's do this~"'' *''"I'm going to do my best."'' Taunts *''"Yacha re yo!" ("I'll do it!")'' *''"Kura wa kowai da! ("Kula is scary!")'' During Battle *''"Ikuyo!" ("Here I go!")'' (while performing her Fatal Rush) *''"Hontou ni shiranai yo!" ("I don't know about this!")'' (when performing her Break Blow) *''"Bye bye!"'' (when performing her Break Hold) *''"Yacchau yo!" ("I'll do it!")'' (during her Side Attack, , and ) *''"Inchi!" ("Inch!")'' ( , , , and ) *''"Kurutto!" ("Spinning!")'' ( , , • , • (back to foe), and ) *''"Suraidāshūto!" ("Slider Shoot!")'' ( , , , and ) *''"Kurukurutto!" ("Spinning around!")'' ( (against a mid kick)) Victory Quotes *''"Mmm... Bye-bye~"'' *''"Sorry, I'm just too strong for you."'' *''"Result matching to calculations! Whatever that is!"'' (after defeating NiCO) Leifang Pre-fight quotes * "So sorry, but this fight is mine." * "This time... I won't lose!" (against Hitomi) * "Today's the day! I will defeat you!" (against Jann Lee) * "Let's see which of us is stronger!" (against Kula or Mai) Taunts *''"Your move!" ( ) *"''Getting tired?" ( ) *"Up for more?" ( ) *"Gotcha!" ( ) *"Easy, too easy!" ( • ) During Battle *''"And another!"'' (when performing her Fatal Rush) *''"This may hurt!"'' (when performing her Break Blow) *''"Take that!"'' ( (to a crouching foe)) *''"Gotcha!"'' (when performing an expert hold) Victory Quotes * "Justice will prevail! Or something." * "I just bagged me a dragon!" (after defeating Jann Lee) Lisa Hamilton / La Mariposa Pre-fight quotes * "Alright! Let's get started then." * " Let's move." * "Don't expect any mercy from me." (against Tina or Helena) * "I have to shake you awake first!" (against NiCO) * "Let me give you a wake-up call!" (against NiCO) * "Oh my goodness! I'm surprised to see you here." (against Kula or Mai) Taunts *"Can I get you excited?" ( ) *"Yoo-hoo! Over here!" ( ) During Battle *''"Take that!"'' (when performing her Fatal Rush) *''"Let's go!"'' (during the final hit of her Fatal Rush with Break Gauge at 100%) *''"One more!"'' (when performing her Break Blow) *''"Take this, too!"'' (when performing her Break Blow) *''"And for dessert...HO!"'' (when performing her Break Blow) *''"Too bad!"'' (when performing her Break Hold) *''"Hey!"'' (during Side Attack, , (back to a foe), , and (to a crouching foe)) *''"And here!"'' ( ) *''"One and two!"'' ( • (to a crouching foe)) *''"Here we go!"'' ( • • ) Victory Quotes * "Just as I planned. Do you intend to continue?" * "That was a textbook victory!" * "Science must be used for the right reasons." (after defeating NiCO) Mai Shiranui Pre-fight quotes *''"I will show you the meaning of strength!"'' *''"Come on and fight!"'' *''"Mai Shiranui has appeared!"'' *''"Behold the Shiranui ninjutsu!"'' (against Kasumi, Ayane, Hayate, or Hayabusa) *''"I'll show you a real kunoichi!"'' (against Kasumi or Ayane) *''"This is going to be hot."'' (against Kasumi, Ayane, Hayate, or Hayabusa) *''"Underestimating me is a mistake."'' (against Kasumi or Momiji) *''"Don't cry to me if you get burned."'' (against Eliot, Honoka, or Marie Rose) *''"I won't be going easy on you!"'' (against Kula) *''"I'll give you some heat."'' (against Kula) *''"Play with me?"'' (against Honoka, Marie Rose, or NiCO) Taunts *''"Hora, ganbatte!" ("Come on, do your best!")'' * "Dō shita no?" ("What's the matter?") *''"Arigatō." ("Thank you.")'' During Battle *''"Ora!" ("C'mon!")'' (while performing her Fatal Rush, during her Side Attack, and ) *''"Da kudasai!" ("Please forgive me!")'' (during the final hit of her Fatal Rush with Break Gauge at 100%) * "Chou Hissatsu-Shinobi-Bachi!" ("Super Lethal Swarm of the Unseen Assassins!") (when performing her Break Blow) * "Shiranui-ryuu Ninpo!" ("Shiranui Style Ninja Art!") (when performing her Break Blow) * "Owarimashita!" ("It's over!") ( ) * "Shokyaku!" ("Soaring Kick!") ( ) * "Ryubitenmai!" ("Beautiful Dragon Dance!") ( (against a mid punch)) * "Fuusha Kuzushi!" ("Destruction from the Gales!") (during , and ) * "Kachousen!" ("Flower Butterfly Fan!") ( ) * "Ryu-Enbu!" ("Waltz of the Fire Dragon!") ( ) * "Hissatsu-Shinobi-Bachi!" ("Lethal Swarm of the Unseen Assassins!") ( ) * "Kagerou no Mai!" ("Dance of the Heat Haze!) ( ) *''"Yume Zakura!" ("Enchanting Cherry!")'' ( (to foe in the air), and (against a jumping kick)) *''"Ora da!" ("Come on!")'' ( (to foe in the air, while Jumping Forward)) * "ANDIIIIII!" ("ANDYYYYYY!") (when KO'd) Victory quotes *''"Yo! Nipponichi!" ("Yeah! I'm the best in Japan!")'' *''"This is the power of the Japan's best. Get it now?"'' (after defeating Kula) *''"Nothing can beat the Shiranui style!"'' *''"Pray forgive!"'' Marie Rose Pre-fight quotes *''"I believe I shall take out the garbage."'' *''"I'll fight you, Miss Helena!"'' (against Helena) *''"Bad children need to be punished."'' (against NiCO) *''"Honoka! I won't take it easy on you!"'' (against Honoka) *''"Let the red rose of blood bloom forth."'' *''"Dear guest, let me show you around."'' (against Kula or Mai) Taunts * "You're no fun." ( ) * "Wow, you're enormous!" ( ) * "You got it dirty." ( ) * "I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" ( ) * "Aren't you going to get up?" ( ) * "♪La la la la!♪" ( ) During Battle *''"Go!"'' (when performing her Fatal Rush) *''"Prepare!"'' (when performing her Fatal Rush with Break Gauge at 100%) *''"Go away!"'' (during her Side Attack) *''"Time for your punishment!"'' (when performing her Break Blow) *''" Out with you!"'' (when performing her Break Blow) *''"Die!"'' (when performing her Break Hold, during (behind a foe), and (to a knocked-down foe)) *''"That wasn't hard!"'' ( (behind a crouching foe)) *''*Giggles*.'' ( (against a high kick)) *''"There!"'' ( (against a mid punch), and (against a high punch) Victory quotes * "Even the smallest of roses have their thorns." * "Yay! I beat you!" Mila Pre-fight quotes * "Hey. No hard feelings!" * "Yeah, I'm here to fight!" * "Tina, I'll Give it my all!" (against Tina) * "Mr. Bass, I'm going to give it my all!" (against Bass) * "Diego, Are you ready?!" (against Diego) * "I never thought I'd get the chance to fight YOU!" (against Kula or Mai) Taunts *''"Hee hee hee!"'' ( ) *''"Right! Let's go!"'' ( ) During Battle *''"Here I go!"'' (during the final hit of her Fatal Rush) *''"Here!"'' (during the final hit hit of her Fatal Rush with Break Gauge at 100%) *''"I will not...LOSE!"'' (when performing her Break Blow) *''"Not so fast."'' (when performing her Break Hold) Victory Quotes * "Right on! I'm going to the top!" *''"That was a great fight!"'' Momiji Pre-fight quotes * "It is an honor." * "Dragon Shrine Maiden at your service!" * "I'm ready to fight!" * "Oh...This is exciting!" (against Kula) * "I'm honored to learn!" (against Mai) Taunts * "Wow, very good!" ( ) * *Yawn* ( ) During Battle *''"Not enough!"'' (during her Fatal Rush) *''"My turn!"'' ( with Break Gauge at 100%) *''"Namah Sehan Van! Basara Dan!"(when performing her Break Blow) *"Got you!"'' (when performing her Break Hold) *''"There we go!"'' ( , (during Amakake), (against a high kick), and (against a mid punch) *''"Take this!"'' ( (during Uzukaze)) *''"Now!"'' ( • (during Amakake) *''"How's this?"'' ( ) *''"Amakake!"'' ( (to crouching foe), (to crouching foe's back), and (against a low kick) Victory Quotes * "Better luck next time, huh?" * "Wow, I guess I've been getting stronger." * "As a Dragon Shrine Maiden, I will do my best!" * "I guess I've learned, a lot of new things here." (after defeating Kula) NiCO Pre-fight quotes * "Alright then. Let us begin the experiment." * "I hope to receive some new data from you." * "An unidentified target? Interesting." (against Kula or Mai) Taunts * "Have you seen your health gauge?" ( ) * "We won't know until the battle ends, the uncertainty principle in action." ( ) During Battle *''"It's time!"'' (when performing her Fatal Rush) *''"Take this!"'' (during the final hit of her Fatal Rush with Break Gauge at 100%) *''"Overdrive! Flash!/Finish!"'' (when performing her Break Blow) *''"You cannot escape! Flash!/Shoot!"'' (when performing her Break Blow) *''"Full Burst! Flash!/Shoot! (when performing her Break Blow) *''"It's already been decided."'' (when performing her Break Hold) *''"Too slow!"'' ( ) * "This will hurt!" ( ) *''"Not enough!"'' ( (to a crouching foe)) *''"Charge: EMF!"'' (during the beginning of • / ) *''"Perfect."'' ( (to a foe's back)) *''"Activate!"'' ( to a foe's back) *''"How about this?"'' ( (to a crouching foe's back)) *''"Here."'' ( (against a high punch)) *''"Worthless."'' ( (against mid punch)) *''"I'm sorry. Guarantee it!"'' ( (against mid kick)) *''"Too bad."'' (when performing her Side Attack, and during (against low punch)) *''"How unacceptable."'' ( (against low kick)) *''"This is it."'' ( (to a knocked-down foe)) *''"As expected."'' ( (against a jumping punch)) *''"Watch it."'' ( (against a jumping kick)) Victory Quotes * "With science... nothing is impossible!" * "This only verified my hypothesis." * "You provided me with some interesting data. Thank you." (after defeating Ayane or Honoka) * "This is what people call an undeniable difference." (after defeating Marie Rose or La Mariposa) Nyotengu Pre-fight quotes *''"Come, attack me if you dare."'' *''"I'm going to take my time with you."'' *''"Your power has rung through the world of Tengu. Show it to me."'' (against Hayabusa) *''"I shall raise a glass with you if you win!"'' (against Brad Wong) Taunts *"Don't be shy." *"I've only been toying with you." *"Ah-hahaha!" *"Come on now, over here." *"I'm weary of your empty boasting." *"Have mercy..." During Battle *''"This pleases me."'' (when performing her Fatal Rush) *''"It's time. Take that!"'' (when performing her Break Blow) *''"Dance for me!"'' (when performing her Break Blow) *''"I'm over here."'' (when performing her Break Hold) *''"Fly!"'' ( ) *''"Wind!"'' ( , and ) *''"How's that?"'' (during 1st input of • ) *''"Enjoying this?" ( , and (to a crouching foe during '''Hiten-No-Mai' or Karasu-Tobi)) *''"That's it!"'' ( (to/behind a crouching foe)) *''"I see all!"'' ( (to a crouching foe) *''"Dance with me!"'' ( ) *''"Absurd!"'' ( ) *''"Weak!"'' (when performing a hold) *''"You've been bad."'' ( (to a knocked-down foe)) *''"Dance for me!"'' ( (to a crouching foe, Counter or Hi Counter Throw)) *''"Punishment."'' ( (to foe in midair), and (to a knocked-down foe's feet (facing up) during Hiten-No-Mai or Karasu-Tobi )) *''"How does this feel?"'' ( (to a knocked-down foe's head (facing down) during Hiten-No-Mai or Karasu-Tobi) *''"Get out!"'' ( (to a knocked-down foe's feet (facing down) during Hiten-No-Mai or Karasu-Tobi) Victory Quotes * "A-ha-ha-ha-ha! How truly enjoyable!" * "The female tengu stands supreme." Phase-4 Pre-fight quotes *''"I don't want to hurt you, but..."'' *''"I have no choice but to fight."'' Taunts *''"Rest in peace."'' *''"I won't give up!"'' During Battle *''"Special Art!"'' (when performing her Break Blow) *''"I shall end it!"'' (when performing her Break Blow) *''"I see that!"'' (when performing her Break Hold) *''"C'mon!"'' (when performing her expert holds) *"Yup!" (When performing her reset throw) Victory Quotes * "I have taken one more..." Raidou Pre-fight quotes * "A bug who seeks to stand against me? ...How interesting." Taunts *''"That's all you've got!?"'' ) During Battle *''"Take this!"'' (during the final hit of his Fatal Rush with Break Gauge at 100%) *''"Disappear!"'' (when performing his Break Blow) *''"You're too slow."'' (when performing his Break Hold) *''"Worthless!"'' (during (to a foe in the air)) Victory Quotes *''*Laughs*.'' *''"More...I want more!"'' Rig Pre-fight quotes *''"I don't hold back when I fight."'' *''"All right then, let's go!"'' *''"Old man, you're still looking good!"'' (against Bass) *''"Huh? You again? You're persistent."'' (against Christie) *''"I ain't gonna take it easy on you just 'cause you're famous."'' (against Kula, Mai or Momiji) Taunts *''" Yeah. This is a good workout."'' *''"Ugh! What a pain!"'' During Battle *''"Take this!"'' (while performing his Fatal Rush, and when performing his Fatal Rush with Break Gauge at 100%) *''"Don't get cocky!"'' (when performing his Break Hold) *''"Bastard!"'' (during , and ) *''"Die!"'' (during (in Bending Stance), (behind a crouching foe), (to a knocked-down foe), and (to a knocked-down foe)) *''"You're on!"'' (during (in Bending Stance), , and (against a high punch) *''"Watch out!"'' (during , (against a high kick), and (against a low kick)) *''"I got you!"'' (during (against a mid kick), and (to a foe in the air, in Bending Stance)) *''"I'll finish you!"'' (during (against a mid kick)) *''"No way!"'' (during (against a jumping punch)) *''"Weak!"'' (during (against a jumping kick)) Victory Quotes * "Hey get up. Huh? You're done already?" * "Alright! It's your treat tonight!" (after defeating Bass) Ryu Hayabusa Pre-fight quotes *''"We fight!"'' *''"I feel a storm is coming."'' *''"Show me you're ready, Kasumi!"'' (against Kasumi) *''"Ayane. This is your last chance to pull back."'' (against Ayane) *''"Let's go, Hayate!"'' (against Hayate) *''"Come fight me!"'' (against Kula or Mai) Taunts *''"Nin!"'' *''"You cannot distract me."'' *''"Enough!"'' During Battle *''"One, two, three!"'' (when performing his Fatal Rush) *''"Pathetic!"'' (when performing his Break Hold) *''"Nin!"'' (when entering the Ongyoin stance) *''"It's over!"'' (during (to a knocked-down foe)) Victory Quotes *''"Did you feel it? I have purged your evil."'' *''"You've grown stronger! But you still have a ways to go!"'' (after defeating Hayate) *''"Take this! It ends now!"'' (after defeating Nyotengu) Tina Armstrong Pre-fight quotes * "I'll lay you down on the mat gently." *''"Yeah! Showtime!"'' * "There's no going easy for either of us, Mila!" (against Mila) * "Oh Zack. Are you gonna go easy on little ol' me?" (against Zack) * "Let's go, Pops!" (against Bass) * "Looks like this might be a fun fight!" (against Kula or Mai) Taunts *''"Come on!"'' ( ) *''"Here I come!"'' ( ) During Battle *''"How 'bout this?"'' (when performing her Fatal Rush) *''"Last one!"'' (during the final hit of her Fatal Rush with Break Gauge at 100%) *''"Rock and roll, baby! Hit it!/Yeehaw!"'' (when performing her Break Blow) *''"Not on my watch!"'' (when performing her Break Hold) *''"Here I come!"'' (during , , and ) *''"Yeah!"'' (during ) *''" And here!"'' (during (to a crouching foe)) *''"It's over!"'' (during • (against a high kick), (near a wall), and (to a foe in the air)) *''"There!"'' (when performing an expert hold) *''" And there!"'' (during , Counter Throw or Hi Counter Throw) Victory Quotes * "Yay! You fought well!" * "YEAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!! I'm gonna rock you!" Zack Pre-fight quotes *''"Yo. You think you can keep up with me?"'' *''"Let's get this party started!"'' *''"He-he-hey, Tina-baby! Let's have some fun!"'' (against Tina) *''"H-hey now! I won't let a stranger take my throne!"'' (against Kula or Mai) Taunts *"Hell no!" ( ) *"You suck." ( ) *"I'm right here!" ( ) *"No way!" ( ) *"Zack... BEAM!" ( ) *"Alright! Boing! ♪Yah yah yah yah yah yah yah!♪" ( • • ) *''"Yo! Like that?"'' ( (*the taunt button has to be held*)) During Battle *''"Fire!"'' (during the final hit of his Fatal Rush with Break Gauge at 100%) *''"Lets go!"'' (when performing his Break Blow) *''"Alright!"'' (when performing his Break Blow) *''"I've got it!"'' (when performing his Break Hold) *''"I'm right here!"'' (when performing command strings that end with (for example, )) *''"Outta here!"'' (during ) *''"It's party time!"'' (during ) Victory Quotes *"Boys...be...AMBITIOUS!" *"BAM! Bam bam bam bam BAM!...It's over." Navigation box Category:Fighting quotes